Academia SS
by Alice1397
Summary: AU: Comienza un nuevo año escolar en la Academia SS y todo puede pasar entre los estudiantes: amor, corazones rotos, amistad, y mucho más ;) / Principalemente HitsuKarin. Habrán otras parejas como IchiRuki, UlquiHime, y más. / Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas:** Wiii ^^ aqui estoy con otro fic! se me acaba de ocurrir luego de ver el dorama de Ouran xD pero bueno, espero que les guste y que disfruten mucho :) _

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Nada de esto me pertenece._

* * *

**Karin: **y espero que ahora no me hagas llorar... como en la otra historia ¬¬

**Yo: **No prometo nada ^-^

**Karin: **mas te vale que no ¬¬

**Yo: **jjeje me lo pensaré ... Ahora disfruten :D

* * *

Capitulo 1

[Karin Pov]

El primer día de clases de secundaria era terrible, sobretodo si el idiota del viejo se ponía a tomarnos foto a Yuzu y a mí con nuestro nuevo uniforme de la Academia SS y mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Masaki, nuestras hijas se van a ir durante un periodo, y me quedaré sólo —lloriqueó.

—Tu nos metiste en esa academia viejo —repliqué mientras tomaba mi maleta y la metía al taxi, luego tomé la de mi hermana e hice lo mismo—. Vamos Yuzu, tenemos que irnos.

Fui a despedirme de Isshin y fui al auto. Me coloqué audífonos mientras esperaba que Yuzu se despidiera de nuestro padre. Finalmente, entró al taxi llorando e intenté consolarla.

—No llores Yuzu, no es como si nunca más lo vayamos a ver... Además, vamos a estar juntas, y también Ichi-nii está allí.

Mi hermana sonrió y mientras el taxi empezaba a avanzar, nos despedíamos de Isshin y de la casa agitando nuestras manos, hasta que finalmente, la perdimos de vista.

.

.

.

El viaje duró un poco más de una hora, pero cuando llegamos, nos recibió un señor que se ofreció llevar nuestras maletas hasta nuestro cuarto. Acepté solo por Yuzu, ya que sabía que ella no podía llevar su maleta por su cuenta, sin embargo, yo llevé la mía.

Íbamos a empezar a caminar cuando de pronto apareció una limusina frente a la academia,y de allí salió un chico rubio con una mirada indiferente. Varias chicas suspiraron y parecía que salían corazones de sus ojos.

—Que patéticas... —dije para mi misma y continuamos el camino hasta nuestras habitaciones.

Nos había tocado el cuarto 31, y el sujeto que nos acompañaba nos abrió y dejó la maleta en el umbral, y después de que le agradeciéramos, se marchó.

El cuarto era verdaderamente amplio, al entrar, uno veía un pequeño vestíbulo, para luego encontrarse con una sala con dos grandes sofás, y una chimenea, también había una mesita de centro y unos cuantos muebles finos. Al costado derecho había una puerta que guiaba a los dormitorios, y allí habían cuatro camas grandes, donde a los pies de cada una había un baúl para depositar la ropa, además habían cuatro escritorios, y al final del cuarto había una puerta que daba paso a un elegante baño.

—Esto es sorprendente —dijo Yuzu.

—Si, por cierto, ¿en qué clase estamos? —pregunté.

—Somos de la clase 3.

—Vaya, espero que no nos perdamos —respondí en tono de broma.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

Fui a abrirla para encontrarme con una chica de cabello negro recogido en un moño, con una mirada tímida, mientras que atrás de ella había un chico de cabello blanco y ojos color turquesa.

—Bueno, ahí está tu cuarto Hinamori, ya entra —le dijo el chico.

—S-si, gracias Shiro-chan.

—Es Hitsugaya —reclamó—. Nos vemos.

La chica llamada Hinamori se rió y vio como su amiguito de pelo desteñido se marchaba, luego me miró y me sonrió.

—Hola, soy Momo Hinamori, un placer.

—Yo soy Karin Kurosaki —le dije— ¿Te ayudo con eso? —le pregunté mientras señalaba su maleta y ni siquiera esperé la respuesta y la cogí para llevarla a los dormitorios.

Segundos después llegó la otra chica, se llamaba Megumi Takahashi. Hicimos todas las presentaciones y luego nos acomodamos en el dormitorio, y apenas terminamos, me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, mientras que las demás, empezaron a conversar entre ellas.

Había dejado de prestarles atención cuando empezaron a hablar de un tal "muchacho guapo" que también era de primer año.

No me interesan esos temas, aunque debía aprender a convivir entre mujeres pues yo antes sólo hablaba con mis amigos, quienes son hombres, y debía acostumbrarme a la idea de tener que empezar a adaptarme a este tipo de conversaciones sin sentido.

Las clases empezarían mañana por la mañana, y así empezaría la nueva época escolar.

Me pregunto si pasará algo interesante este año...

Al día siguiente, las cuatro partimos al aula 3, sin mencionar que nos habíamos perdido por un momento, pero al final llegamos a la hora, sin embargo, la mayoría de los pupitres ya estaban ocupados, así que nos tuvimos que dispersar en la sala.

Me dirigí a un asiento junto a la ventana, el cual estaba de los penúltimos de la fila, mientras que Yuzu y Megumi escogieron uno en primera fila. Hinamori se sentó dos asientos más adelante que yo, y junto a ella estaba el mismo chico de pelo blanco que la acompañaba ayer.

—_¿Serán pareja?_ —me pregunté—. _Bueno, en todo caso no me importa._

Junto a mi estaba el chico rubio, ese que llegó en limusina y por el cual todas suspiraban como tontas. Ese chico tenía la mirada fija en su consola de juegos que tenía firmemente afirmada en sus manos, como si fuera un tesoro.

Al rato llegó un profesor, se llamaba Kisuke Urahara y parecía bastante vago vestido de la manera que estaba, además, todos nosotros estábamos uniformados y se veía raro que un profesor vistiera así. ¡Y también usaba un sombrero horrible!

Urahara pasó la lista, y entonces descubrí que el rubio se llamaba Yukio Hans-no-sé-cuanto (tenía un apellido muy extraño) y al finalizar con la lista, empezó a dar clases.

Los minutos eran eternos, siempre me aburría en el aula y generalmente me quedaba dormida, pero no quería empezar mal el año escolar, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo en poner atención. Sin embargo, miraba de reojo a Yukio, ya que me resultaba gracioso que no despegara la mirada de su juego.

—¿Qué me ves tanto? —preguntó de pronto sin mirarme.

—No es nada. Sólo pienso que deberías poner atención —respondí simplemente.

—Lo mismo te digo, presta atención al profesor y no a lo que yo hago.

(Yukio: 1 – Karin: 0)

No le contesté, pero sentí que la sangre me subía a la cabeza por el enojo, fue entonces cuando al fin el idiota friki volteó a mirarme.

—Te enojas con facilidad —comentó sin cambiar de expresión.

—No pedí tu opinión **—**repliqué.

—Yo tampoco había pedido **antes** tu opinión.

(Yukio: 2 – Karin: 0)

—_Te has ganado a una enemiga Yukio_ —pensé apretando los puños con fuerza.

.

.

.

Había llegado la hora de almuerzo, asi que Yuzu, Megu, Momo y yo nos dirigíamos al comedor, pero de pronto quise ir al baño, y les dije que luego las alcanzaba sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¡No tenía idea de cómo llegar al comedor! Di varias vueltas por distintos pasillos pero mi orientación era un asco.

—Oye, ¿estás perdida? —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me di vuelta para ver quien me había hablado y resulta que era el amigo de Momo.

—No, claro que no —mentí para no perder mi orgullo.

—Parecías perdida de mi punto de vista, pero veo que no —se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera! —le grité.

Se volteó para verme, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada profunda y fría, que parecía que dejaba paralizada a cualquier persona.

—Bueno si, estoy perdida —dije cruzándome de brazos y desviando la mirada.

—Lo supuse. ¿Te dirigías al comedor? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Ahora mismo yo iba para allá. Sígueme.

—Gracias —dije con alegría—, y por cierto, me llamo Karin Kurosaki.

—Yo Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Uhh terminé el primer capítulo y son las 4:03 de la madrugada xD jejeje pero no importa.. no me podía dormir pensando en esta historia ^^ Y la verdad es que me gusta como quedo, y tengo muchas cosas planeadas :3_

* * *

**Yo: **¿y? ¿que les pareció? :33

**Ichigo: **No me preguntes a mi! Ni siquiera aparecí ¬¬

**Yo: **jajaj gomen gomen... pero aparecerás pronto Ichi-kun

**Toshiro: **De todas formas, sólo eres un personaje secundario

**Ichigo: **¿¡Qué!?

**Karin: **Asi es Ichi-nii, ahora soy yo la protagonista :D

**Ichigo: **¡¿Qué significa esto?!

**Yo:** jajaj te lo recompensaré de alguna forma Ichigo ^^ Sayonara!

* * *

**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES:**

**Nombre: **Karin Kurosaki

**Edad**: 15 años

**Ocupación**: Estudiante de primer año, clase 3

**Pareja: **Completamente soltera xD

* * *

**Nombre: **Ichigo Kurosaki

**Edad: **19 años

**Ocupación: **Estudiante de último año, clase 2

**Pareja: **Rukia Kuchiki

* * *

**Nombre: **Momo Hinamori

**Edad: **15 años

**Ocupación: **Estudiante de primer año, clase 3

**Pareja: **no confirmada

* * *

**Nombre: **Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Edad:** 15 años

**Ocupación: **Estudiante de primer año, clase 3

**Pareja: **no confirmada.

* * *

**Nombre: **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna

**Edad: **15 años

**Ocupación: **Estudiante de primer año, clase 3

**Pareja: **soltero

*** Sé que Hinamori es en realidad mayor que Toushiro pero la idea es que vayan todos en el mismo curso xD Adios! Actualizaré lo más pronto posible ^^

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 11 de julio del 2013 **

**Le di pequeños retoques XD Nada cambia en la historia, sólo revisé la ortografía y un poco la redacción :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas: **Hola, aquí hace acto de presencia nuevamente Alice ^^ Agradezco a shizu-oneesan, hitalex123, miza-chan y a todos los "guest" por sus reviews :)_

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Nada de esto me pertenece._

* * *

Capítulo 2

[Toshiro Pov]

Antes de ir a hacer los últimos papeleos de inscripción que a Matsumoto se les olvidó hacer, Hinamori me dijo que estaría en el comedor esperándome para comenzar el almuerzo. No sabía cuánto demoraría así que le dije que no importaba, que simplemente empezara sin mí. En fin, cuando terminé fui al comedor, pero fue entonces cuando vi a esa chica con la mirada perdida y con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente enojada, pero aún así, cualquiera podria deducir que ella no tenía idea dónde estaba. La reconocí, era una de las compañeras de cuarto de Hinamori, y por ende, también iba en mi misma clase.

—Oye, ¿estás perdida? —le pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—No, claro que no.

La chica mentía, estaba muy claro. ¿Quizás por orgullo? ¿O acaso no quería aceptar ayuda de nadie? Tampoco quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo insistiendo.

—Parecías perdida de mi punto de vista, pero veo que no —le dije finalmente dándole la espalda con la disposición de marcharme, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Espera!

Ese grito me pilló de improvisto, entonces me di vuelta para verla nuevamente. Ella me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que demostraban enojo o quizás vergüenza, no estaba muy seguro.

—Bueno si, estoy perdida —admitió.

—Lo supuse. ¿Te dirigías al comedor? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces sígueme.

—Gracias —me dijo—, y por cierto, me llamo Karin Kurosaki —dijo de pronto con un tono animoso.

Ese repentino cambio de humor me resultó extraño. No podía cambiar de una actitud orgullosa y obstinada a una tan alegre y amigable. Pero daba igual, debía presentarme.

—Yo Toshiro Hitsugaya.

La guié por los pasillos sin ninguna palabra por parte de ambos, y la verdad eso no me molestaba, de hecho, agradecí de que no fuera de esas chicas habladoras y molestas que se la pasan hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Apenas llegamos al comedor, busqué con la mirada a Hinamori entre toda aquella multitud, mientras que Kurosaki hacía lo mismo.

—¡Karin-chan! ¡Por aquí! —gritó una chica de pelo castaño claro desde una de las mesas, entonces noté que a su lado estaba Hinamori, quien al verme me sonrió e hizo unas señales con las manos para que fuéramos hacia allá.

En seguida Kurosaki se dirigió en esa dirección, y luego de pensarlo detenidamente, decidí seguirla.

[Fin del Pov]

.

.

.

—Sabía que te perderías Karin-chan —decía Yuzu cuando escuchó toda la historia del por qué Karin había tardado tanto y porqué razón había llegado con Toshiro a su lado—. Gracias Toshiro-kun por ayudar a mi hermana —dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa.

—No hay de qué. Pero dime Hitsugaya.

—Ella siempre se pierde —agregó la castaña sin prestar atención al último comentario del peliblanco y además, sin saber o asimilar que lo que había dicho recién, estaba dañando el orgullo de su gemela.

—No es como si hubiese estado **tan** perdida, sólo me desvié un poco —intervino Karin dejando su jugo sobre la mesa, algo incómoda ante su situación, por lo que intentó terminar su comida lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Por qué no dejaban el tema de que se había perdido? Había sido demasiada humillación por un día.

Mientras la pelinegra pensaba eso, Toshiro se preguntaba por qué no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a sentarse a una mesa llena de chicas que cuchicheaban entre sí. Por eso siempre prefería almorzar sólo.

—_Ojalá que cierren la boca de una buena vez —_pensaban ambos.

Al momento de que la pelinegra terminó de comer, se levantó de la mesa atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes.

—¿Adonde irás onee-chan?

—Iré a tomar aire, no soporto estar tan encerrada —replicó.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció Yuzu.

Karin buscó la indirecta en esa oración dicha por su hermana, llegando finalmente a la conclusión que Yuzu quiso decir: "Te acompaño para que así no te pierdas".

—No es necesario —dijo rápidamente fingiendo una sonrisa para no mostrar lo enojada que estaba por dentro, entonces se marchó de allí a paso veloz.

Salió al patio buscando algo en específico: una cancha para jugar fútbol. Si bien, en todos los equipos que había estado ella siempre era la única mujer, aunque eso era irrelevante para ella, nunca dejaría de jugar. Se preguntó si el fútbol estaría como una actividad extra escolar en la academia, o el karate, ya que la pelinegra aspiraba ser una deportista tan buena como Tatsuki Arisawa, una amiga de infancia de su hermano Ichigo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dando vueltas, pero se alegró mucho cuando se encontró frente a frente con una cancha. Habían otros jóvenes jugando, y Karin sabía que no se le haría fácil integrarse en un grupo de hombres que no conocían el carácter de la menor ni tampoco la manera en la cual jugaba, pero en definitiva, iba a lograrlo.

Empezó a acercarse, y como si el destino lo hubiera deseado, el balón salió disparado en dirección al rostro de la pelinegra, quien reaccionó en un segundo y agarró la pelota con sus manos. Luego la puso en el suelo y la lanzó nuevamente a uno de ellos.

—Linda, ¿cómo te llamas? —dijo el muchacho a quien Karin le había lanzado la pelota. Era un chico alto, con el cabello castaño y desordenado. Tenía los ojos color miel y una sonrisa que parecía sacada de comercial de TV, ya que tenía unos perfectos dientes blancos.

—Karin Kurosaki ¡Y te aconsejo que no me vuelvas a llamar linda! —replicó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No quieres que te diga la verdad? —ante la miraba asesina de la pelinegra, el muchacho comprendió que Karin tenía un carácter del infierno—. Claro, entendido, no volveré a llamarte linda —_Me gustan las chicas con carácter_, pensó para si mismo el castaño—. Soy Kei, capitán del equipo, y me pareció ver que tienes aptitudes para jugar ¿o me equivoco?

La menor sonrió con satisfacción y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿¡Kei estás loco!? Es una chica, y si piensas que va a jugar con nosotros, olvídalo —dijo el arquero.

—Te voy a dejar callado cuando te haga un gol —advirtió la pelinegra.

—Te propongo algo Kurosaki —intervino Kei—. Después de clases, ¿te parece si nos muestras tus habilidades? —le dedicó un guiño a la chica, quien roja de enojo, aceptó—. Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde.

Después de eso, sonó la campana anunciando que debían volver a ingresar a las aulas. Karin esta vez no se extravió porque supo reconocer el camino de vuelta.

El rostro de Yuzu al ver a su gemela demostraba alivio, lo que molestó a Karin.

—Yuzu, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto —se quejó la pelinegra.

El resto de las clases hubieran sido buenas sólo si el profesor de matemáticas no hubiera hecho un examen de diagnóstico. Eso había pillado de improvisto a todos los alumnos.

—_Oh mierda, y apenas es el segundo día_ —pensó la pelinegra.

Ahora Karin se calentaba la cabeza mientras se daba leves golpecitos con el lápiz, como si ese hecho le ayudara a resolver una ecuación de tanta dificultad. No había estudiado nada en sus vacaciones y olvidó gran parte de lo que ya había aprendido el año pasado.

—Oye, mira esto —le susurró alguien a su lado.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, quien la pelinegra había marcado como su enemigo, miraba hacia al frente, y con su mano izquierda señaló algo en su mesa. Karin miró aquello que el rubio apuntaba con su dedo por simple inercia aunque con algo de desconfianza, era una nota, pero la chica apenas distinguía lo que decía y se acercó más.

—Sensei —llamó Yukio de pronto—, al parecer Kurosaki no entendió que esto es un examen —dijo como comentario.

Karin comprendió todo. ¡Ese idiota y cretino le tendió una trampa y lo peor es que ella había caído!

El profesor le quitó el examen a la pelinegra y le dijo que se retirara del salón sin dejar que Karin pudiera explicar algo, entonces mientras salía por la puerta vio como Yukio sonreía con malicia, como cuando un pequeño niño hace una travesura. Karin lo miró con odio y sin poder contenerse, salió del salón dando un portazo.

.

.

.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! Yukio me tendió una trampa —repitió por enésima vez Karin a su gemela, quien la miraba con reproche. Estaban sentadas en una banca cercana al aula, Karin estaba roja de ira, mientras que su hermana la miraba con algo de compasión, ya que la conocía bastante para saber que una broma así no era para nada graciosa, y menos para su gemela que era tan temperamental.

—Pero Karin-chan, ¿porqué él te habría hecho eso?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero ese idiota me las pagará! ¡Se arrepentirá! —decía Karin con rabia.

—Onee-chan —dijo Yuzu con su voz dulce—, ¿qué piensas hacer?

A Karin se le encendieron llamas en los ojos al pensar en cómo tomaría venganza, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Te recomiendo que dejes las cosas cómo están.

Hitsugaya apareció con Hinamori a su lado, él tenía una mirada seria —como siempre— mientras que su acompañante se veía más bien nerviosa.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quieres que deje las cosas así? —alegó Karin.

—La familia Hans Vorarlberna es muy adinerada, por eso, Yukio se idolatra a él mismo y se cree superior a todos, y te lo digo en serio Kurosaki, disfruta burlarse de los demás —explicó el albino.

—Eso es cierto. En primaria íbamos a la misma escuela, y Yukio no era muy agradable conmigo. Pero Shiro-chan siempre esta...

—Bueno, eso son detalles —interrumpió—. Lo importante Kurosaki es que trates de evitarlo.

—Y dime súper-genio, ¿cómo quieres que lo evite si se sienta justo a mi lado? Además, aunque me digas esto, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

—Siempre tan terca onee-chan —suspiró Yuzu.

—De acuerdo, pero ya estás advertida —replicó Toshiro desinterado—. Y algo más Kurosaki, tienes que ir al aula apenas terminen las clases para que hablen de tu castigo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si tengo que ir a un partido de fútbol!

—Pues parece que no podrás —dicho eso el peliblanco se marchó.

Karin suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, después miró a su hermana de la manera más gentil que pudo con una idea en la cabeza.

—Yuzu, ¿podrías cubrirme unos minutos diciendo que me siento mal?

La castaña no pudo negarse a la petición de Karin, por lo que aceptó.

—De acuerdo —contestó dando un suspiro—. Pero sólo por esta vez, porque sé que no mereces este castigo.

—Gracias Yuzu —agradeció Karin—. Bueno, nos vemos al rato —entonces Karin salió corriendo en dirección a la cancha.

* * *

[Toshiro Pov]

Con lo poco que conozco a Kurosaki podía deducir que no haría caso a mis palabras, no podría esperar nada más de alguien con carácter, terca y orgullosa. Ella era distinta a cualquier otra chica, y no sólo por su forma de ser, sino por las cosas que le gusta hacer, como jugar fútbol. Había escuchado claramente cuando ella mencionó que tenía un partido, y por una extraña razón me causó un poco de curiosidad ver cómo jugaba, sin embargo dejé ese pensamiento de lado, pues primero quería aclarar unos asuntos respecto a Yukio Hans Vorarlberna.

Ese tipo había molestado a Momo durante toda la escuela primaria, ¿acaso seguiría la rutina este año?

Eso había sido lo primero que pensé apenas supe que estaba en la misma academia, pero ahora era distinto: su nueva víctima era Kurosaki, quien casualmente es compañera de cuarto de Hinamori, así que inevitablemente se harán amigas más adelante. ¿Será que todo esto es un plan?

Tenía que confirmarlo, y para hacerlo tenía que preguntarle directamente.

—Sabía que te encontraría en un lugar así —le dije al verlo, tal como pensé, sobre la rama de un árbol. Allí nadie lo molestaba ni le hablaba.

Yukio, quien estaba muy concentrado en su juego, al oír mis palabras se distrajo y entonces oí la frase "Game over", la cual provenía de su consola.

—Pero si es Hitsugaya, ¿cómo te ha ido? —me preguntó con una actitud cínica.

—Déjate de juegos y dime qué estás planeando hacer —le dije yendo directo al grano.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó con una molesta sonrisa.

—Sabes perfectamente que sí —repliqué irritado.

Lo miré con frialdad, mientras que él mantenía esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro. ¡Cuanto odiaba a Yukio! Y sigo pensando que no es coincidencia que justamente se halla inscrito en la misma academia que Hinamori y yo.

—Sólo me entretengo —contestó finalmente—. Además creo que encontré un juguete con el que me podré divertir mucho —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Deja en paz a Kurosaki —le dije simplemente sabiendo que se refería a ella con "nuevo juguete". ¿Pero eso significaba que dejaría de fastidiar a Hinamori?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa?

—No exactamente. Ella no se dejaría afectar por cosas así.

—Lo sé, por eso ella es interesante.

No sé lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, pero suponía que no era nada bueno.

* * *

_**Notas finales: **Jejeje espero que les halla gustado, yo quedé conforme xD pero ya saben, ustedes son los que opinan y les agradecería de verdad que dejen sus REVIEWS con **críticas constructivas **o alguna palabrita de ánimo :D (esas siempre me inspiran un montón)_

* * *

**Yo: **Me huele a futuros triángulos amorosos ^w^

**Karin: **y supongo que no estaré incluída allí ¿cierto?

**Toshiro: **y espero que yo tampoco ¬¬

**Yo: **Jeje ¿quién sabe? Pero son los personajes principales... Además ¡firmaron un contrato! .

**Karin:** Nadie nos habló de esto -.-

**Yo: **No leíste las letras pequeñas :B Asi que tendrán que seguir con el libreto e.e

**Toshiro y Karin:** ¬¬

**Ichigo: **Hey! Yo no he firmado nada!

**Yukio: **Pues como no eres importante, a esta tipa no le interesa retenerte aqui.

**Ichigo: **¿y que me dices de ti?

**Yukio: **Ya firmé.

**Ichigo: **¡¿Qué?!

**Yo: **Gomen! No me odies Ichigoo! :33 Sayonara ^^

* * *

**Fichas de personajes:**

* * *

**Nombre: **Kei Nakamura

**Edad**: 17 años

**Ocupación**: Estudiante de tercer año, clase 1 / Capitán del Equipo de Futbol

**Pareja: **sin confirmar O.o

* * *

Bueno, nos estamos viendo en la próxima entrega de "Academia SS" ^^

Cuidense mucho y no olviden dejar su review n.n

Bye bye :D

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 12 de Julio del 2013**

**Arreglé ortografía y unos pequeños detalles. Seguiré ahora con el tercero :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas: **Jojo hola! n.n ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien :D Bueno, primero que todo, perdón por la demora, pero me fui de vacaciones por unos días a un lugar donde no había Internet :/ y después entré a clases y no se me dio el tiempo para subir un nuevo capitulo u.u_

_Y otra cosilla, creo que estoy tomando un rumbo de la historia donde llegaría a un MUY LEVE HitsuHina, ¡pero no se preocupen! kajdkasd no me gusta para nada esa pareja, y si escribo un poco de ellos es para que entiendan el tipo de relación que tienen ambos y para algunas cosas que tengo pensadas para más adelante ^^_

_Ahora, sólo me faltaría agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews, y bueno, si no los dejaron, gracias de todas maneras por leer mi fic, y espero que disfruten este capítulo._

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

Capítulo 3

**_Cuatro años atrás..._**

_Hinamori y Hitsugaya estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en esa sala de clases, a diferencia de sus demás compañeros, ellos estaban muy tranquilos, cada uno metido en lo suyo. Momo leía, mientras que el peliblanco resolvía un ejercicio de matemáticas bastante fastidiado por todo el bullicio provocado en el salón._

_Fue un alivio para él cuando su sensei se dignó a aparecer, sin embargo, no venía sólo._

_Lo seguía un chiquillo de cabello rubio y de puntas, tenía los ojos verdes y vestía ropas oscuras. Mantenía un semblante serio, y dio una ojeada por todo el salón apenas entró._

_—Les presento a su nuevo compañero, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna._

_Se oyeron unos murmullos en el salón, pero el chico nuevo los ignoró._

_—Un placer —dijo el rubio automáticamente, sin embargo, mantuvo su rostro con seriedad._

_Luego de que el profesor le señalara su asiento, el rubio se dirigió a aquel lugar ubicado detrás de la cabellera blanca y de la chica melocotón._

_—¡Hola! —saludó Hinamori dándose vuelta para ver a Yukio cara a cara—. __Mi nombre es__ Momo Hinamori, un placer conocerte —sonrió con dulzura, y luego dirigió una mirada de reojo a su amigo—. Shiro-chan, preséntate. No seas grosero —murmuró._

_—No me llames así —se quejó, luego se volteó al igual que su amiga—. Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya —dicho eso, volvió su mirada al frente, sin embargo, Momo continuó conversando._

_—¿Eres extranjero, cierto? —preguntó emocionada—. ¿De dónde eres?_

_—Ya basta, Hinamori. Ahora estamos en clases —le dijo el peliblanco mientras escribía algunos apuntes._

_—Haz lo que dice, ya que veo que eres muy tonta e ignorante sólo por no saber quién es y de dónde proviene la familia Hans Vorarlberna. Somos una familia de prestigio, y cualquiera debería saberlo._

_Momo se quedó atónita y sin saber cómo responder a eso. El rubio la había tomado por sorpresa._

_Por su parte, Hitsugaya paró de escribir y dejó el lápiz sobre su mesa. Se volteó y le dirigió a Yukio una mirada asesina._

_—__Así que además de molesto eres un egocéntrico —le dijo el peliblanco._

_—Shiro-chan —empezó Momo con un poco de sorpresa._

_—Escúchame bien, no te atrevas a hablarle así a Hinamori._

_Yukio sonrió, y miró a Hitsugaya de forma burlesca._

_—__Puedo hablarle de la manera que yo quiera, Hitsugaya._

_Los chicos se miraron con odio, mientras que Hinamori miraba __nerviosa la situación ante sus ojos._

_ Definitivamente la llegada de ese chico no sería buena._

Karin miró con sorpresa a Hinamori luego de que ella terminara el relato del día que conoció a Yukio Hans Vorarlberna.

—¿Así fue? Es decir, ese bastardo es molesto por naturaleza. ¡Un idiota con mucho dinero y con el ego bastante alto, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que andar fastidiando a los demás! —exclamó Karin casi gritando.

Había llegado hace una hora a su cuarto, bastante agotada.

Luego de haber ingresado al equipo de fútbol y después de ir en busca de su injusto castigo, la pelinegra se había dirigido a su cuarto con esa pregunta en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido el primer encuentro de Momo con Yukio? Y ahora que lo sabía, más rabia le daba.

—_¿Cómo podré vengarme?_ —pensaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza, y luego se le ocurrió una idea— _¿Para qué pensar tanto si existía el internet?_ _Mañana iré a la sala de computación —_se dijo a sí misma.

La pelinegra se lanzó sobre su cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

—Momo-chan —dijo de repente Yuzu—, ¿Toshiro-kun y tú son novios?

Hinamori miró sorprendida a la castaña, mientras que sentía que su cara ardía por la vergüenza.

—¿Eh? Shiro-chan es sólo... —Momo hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo terminar la oración—. Él es mi amigo —dijo finalmente.

—No suenas muy segura —dijo Megu incorporándose a la conversación.

Hinamori sonrió con su típica dulzura, luego se acomodó en el respaldo de su cama y agarró su almohada para aferrarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

—A mí me gusta —dijo mirándose las manos, con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Pero él me ve sólo como su hermana a quien debe proteger, después de todo, él es mi vecino y por eso crecimos prácticamente como hermanos.

En ese momento, Karin se quitó la almohada sobre su cabeza y se levantó para mirar de frente a Momo.

—¿Él te dijo eso? —inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

Esa pregunta pilló desprevenida a Momo y a las demás, en especial a Yuzu, quien aún no asimilaba que su gemela se haya incorporado en la conversación, pues generalmente, Karin tenía una sola opinión sobre aquello, y era "algo sin sentido".

—N-no —contestó Hinamori desviando la mirada.

—¡Entonces no puedes decir eso! Quizás él siente lo mismo que tú estás sintiendo —replicó Karin alzando la voz—. Tienes que aclararlo todo, porque por lo que yo veo, él se preocupa mucho por ti y también se nota que te quiere mucho, ¿no lo crees?

Hinamori alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los negros ojos de Kurosaki, un tanto sorprendida, pero luego le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

—Gracias, Karin-san.

—Dime sólo Karin —replicó con una sonrisa—. No me gusta eso de tanta formalidad, sobretodo si vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto y de aula —argumentó.

Las demás se rieron, y entonces la pelinegra no pudo evitar unirse a las risas.

—_Quizás no todo será como yo esperaba. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me haga unas buenas amigas aquí_ —pensó Karin.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de distancia de la Academia SS, se encontraba una playa en donde había una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña. Allí dentro, y acostado sobre una reconfortable cama, se hallaba cierto pelinaranja durmiendo plácidamente, sin pensar que en cualquier momento su paz se vería interrumpida.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Hey Ichigo! ¡Despierta!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el pelinaranja somnoliento, y se volteó para ver a los ojos a la persona que lo estaba llamando. Se asustó cuando vio a aquella persona con esa mirada tan angustiada—. ¿Rukia? ¿Qué tienes?

La ojiazul desvió la mirada y luego dio un suspiro.

—Hay problemas —dijo finalmente.

—¿Problemas? —replicó Ichigo poniendo énfasis en la "s", ya que se dio cuenta que su novia hablaba de algo en plural.

—Es Nii-sama...

Escuchar eso provocó que a Ichigo le recorrieran unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. El solo escuchar el nombre del hermano de su novia era un problema.

—¿Y que pasó con él? —preguntó nervioso.

—Está aquí.

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo, luego se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Al terminar, miró a Rukia y tomó aire para dar la cara. Abrió la puerta y salió a un pasillo que lo llevó a un pequeño y acogedor salón, donde en uno de los sillones, se encontraba Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia se colocó junto a Ichigo y le tomó la mano.

Al verlos, Kuchiki se levantó y dirigió una mirada asesina al pelinaranja.

—Etto, Byakuya —empezó Ichigo, pero él no lo dejó terminar.

—Rukia y tú deberían estar en la academia, pero los encuentro a ambos aquí prolongando sus vacaciones más de lo debido —dirigió a Ichigo una mirada asesina—, y sin mi consentimiento —agregó.

—Nii-sama...

—No interrumpas, Rukia —dijo fríamente Byakuya—. Ahora, harás todas tus maletas y ahora mismo partirás a la Academia SS. Y tú, Ichigo Kurosaki, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

—Si —respondieron al unísono.

Los jóvenes obedecieron sin vacilar, preguntándose a ellos mismo cómo fue posible que Byakuya haya podido encontrarlos, siendo que estaban a kilómetros de Karakura.

Jamás pensaron que iban a disfrutar tanto estar allí, y por que lo habían disfrutado tanto, no quisieron volver sabiendo que hace cinco días había sido el primer día en la academia. Bueno, pero eran jóvenes, y podrían volver en las próximas vacaciones.

Claro, sólo si cierto hermano mayor no estaba allí para impedírselo a Rukia.

* * *

—Esto no es una buena idea, Kurosaki.

—Calla y verás, Toshiro.

Estaban en clase de computación, y Karin ya tenía una idea para vengarse de lo que le había hecho el chico Hans Vorarlberna, así que sólo tenía que ponerla en marcha, pero para eso, primero tuvo que hacer unas cuantas investigaciones, por ejemplo, necesitaba saber cuál era el correo electrónico de Yukio, y lo consiguió gracias a una chica llamada Riruka, quien al parecer también le desagradaba la presencia del rubio.

Ahora, con el correo de Yukio, otro correo que había inventado sólo para esa ocasión y una página web usada para este tipo de cosas, todo sería pan comido.

—Si no te resulta, ya te lo había advertido, Kurosaki. Después no te quejes —le dijo Toshiro, quien estaba sentado junto a ella, mientras miraba de reojo todo lo que Karin hacía en la computadora.

Karin lo ignoró, y envió el enlace de la página web al correo de Yukio, colocando en el "asunto" algo que posiblemente le llamara la atención, y a la pelinegra se le ocurrió poner: "Videojuegos".

—Ahora sólo tendrá que abrirlo —dijo Karin con malicia apenas apretó la tecla "enviar"—, y se arrepentirá por haber engañado a Karin Kurosaki.

Se empezó a reír por lo bajo, pero luego se dijo a sí misma que actuara natural, así parecería completamente inocente.

—No eres muy discreta que digamos —comentó el peliblanco con un tono de burla.

—Cállate Toshiro —murmuró Karin—. Sólo observa y disfruta de este momento —agregó con el mismo volumen de voz.

Toda la clase estaba allí, y obviamente el profesor igual. Era el lugar ideal para su broma.

Se había sentado junto a Hitsugaya Toshiro porque quería demostrarle que su plan saldría perfecto, ya que él había sido quien más la había criticado. A su otro costado estaba su hermana gemela, y junto a ella estaba Megu. Mientras que Momo estaba sentada al otro extremo del peliblanco.

Estaba totalmente cubierta, todo tendría que salir bien.

[Yukio Pov]

¿Para qué tener estas aburridas clases de computación cuando yo sabía de todo esto a la perfección? No necesito estas clases.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que tengo un nuevo mensaje en mi correo electrónico: "Videojuegos"... ¿Qué podría ser esto?

Seleccioné el link grabado en el mensaje, y de pronto, se abrió una página no muy agradable para mis ojos. Eso era una página gay, con hombres casi desnudos bailando.

—¡Qué demonios! —dije mientras sentía que mi cara ardía.

La música empezó a sonar fuertemente en la sala, llamando la atención de todos.

Intenté cerrar la página, pero cada vez que apretaba "cerrar", aparecían miles de mensajes en la pantalla.

—Vaya, una página con virus. ¡Lo que me faltaba! —exclamé.

Di un golpe al teclado y fue entonces cuando me percaté que todos se estaba riendo y que además, el sensei se acercaba a mí.

—¡Señor Hans Vorarlberna! ¡Cierre esa página de inmediato y espéreme en la oficina del director! —gritó escandalizado y con la cara roja, seguramente por el enojo.

—No se cierra —repliqué.

—Pues busque la manera.

Cargado de rabia, hice lo más simple. Desconecté la computadora directamente del interruptor y ésta de inmediato se apagó.

—_¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?_ —pensé. Luego, dediqué una fría mirada a todos mis compañeros y salí del sala de computación.

[Fin del Pov]

.

.

.

Con su venganza ya realizada, Karin sintió que al fin podía relajarse un poco.

—Onee-chan, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco extremista?

—No, pero admítelo Yuzu... ¡Fue muy gracioso! —dijo la pelinegra riéndose. En realidad, desde que habían salido de esa clase no podía parar de reírse, se sentía perfectamente satisfecha con su plan— ¿Qué dices tú, Momo?

—Si, tengo que admitir que me dio mucha risa.

—¿Y viste su cara? Creo que debieron haberle tomado una foto —agregó Karin.

Yuzu sólo suspiró, y miró a Megu buscando un poco de apoyo, pero la chica no pudo evitar reírse al igual que Karin y Hinamori.

Se sentaron sobre el césped y bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol, para luego seguir conversando y riendo.

—Sólo esperemos que no sepa que fuiste tú, Karin-chan —dijo Yuzu con un tono de cierta preocupación, mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

—No seas negativa, Yuzu. Es imposible que lo sepa —replicó con seguridad la pelinegra. La castaña sólo la observaba con una mirada de reproche, pero no dijo nada más.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila para las chicas de primer año, y Karin se sintió dichosa cuando vio que Yukio no había aparecido en ninguna clase desde aquella broma, y esperaba que al siguiente día se repitiera ese hecho, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no iba a poder hacerse realidad, a no ser que el rubio se le ocurra cambiarse de academia, pero para eso tendría que esperar al siguiente trimestre. Y quizás desde allí pueda empezar con una vida de estudiante de secundaria sin rivalidades ni problemas. O por lo menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

—Yuzu —dijo Karin al salir de su última hora de clases—. ¿Te parece si vamos a hacerle una visita sorpresa a Ichi-nii?

A la castaña le brillaron los ojos y asintió con la cabeza llena de alegría y emoción, y eso se debía a que ellas no habían visto a Ichigo desde que éste se había ido a la playa junto a Rukia, su novia desde hace un año más o menos. Tampoco lo habían visto en la ceremonia de ingreso a la academia, y eso les había resultado extraño, no obstante, con todas las cosas que habían sucedido, lo habían olvidado por completo.

En fin, las hermanas se dirigieron al sector de los estudiantes de último año, que era donde cursaba Ichigo.

—¿Cómo encontraremos a onii-chan? —preguntó Yuzu luego de ver tantos pasillos y salones.

—Pues, sólo preguntemos a los demás —propuso simplemente Karin—. Al menos alguien de entre todos ellos debería conocer a Ichi-nii —objetó señalando a algunos estudiantes que rondaban por allí.

Sin perder más tiempo, empezaron a preguntar por su hermano, y para su suerte no tardaron mucho en dar con él, pues tuvieron la suerte de toparse con Renji Abarai, amigo y compañero del pelinaranja.

—¿Y ustedes también alargaron sus vacaciones? —preguntó de forma burlona mientras las guiaba hasta donde estaba Ichigo.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Karin cruzándose de brazos.

Renji se detuvo para mirar a las gemelas con una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿Entonces no saben en el lío que esta metido ese cabezota?

—Bueno, conociendo a Ichi-nii, eso no es extraño. Es muy bueno metiéndose en líos —replicó Karin sin inmutarse.

—_Por eso se parecen tanto onii-chan y tú, Karin-chan. Siempre metiéndose en problemas_ —pensó Yuzu divertida.

* * *

_**Notas finales:** ¿Qué les pareció? Si, si losé... Se preguntaran cuando aparecerá el HitsuKarin cierto? Pero si lo piensan de otra manera, cuando apenas conocen a un chico, no te gusta solo al verlo, (bueno, quizas atracción xD) Pero por eso les digo ahora que de a poco Karin y Toshiro se irán acercando y conversando más y más, como dos personas normales que apenas se empiezan a conocer. Se tomarán confianza y luego.. ¡PAF! jeje no daré detalles, y espero que no demore tanto en comenzar con el verdadero drama :3_

_Y otra cosa más, respecto a Yukio... él no será el chico malo por toda la historia, se los aseguro... y a medida que avance la historia iré integrando a más personajes y parejas ^^_

_¡Dejen sus reviews con opiniones de qué pareja les gustaría, o alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic! Soy muy considerada en ese tema, porque gracias a ustedes la historia se forma, y sus opiniones son muy importantes para un autor ^^_

_Sayonara! :D_

* * *

**_Fecha de actualización: 12 de Julio del 2013_**

**_Lo mismo que los capítulos anteriores: Arreglé ortografía y pequeños detalles en la redacción :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas: **Aloha! Lamento la demora . ¡¿Saben que este capítulo lo había escrito ya hace un mes atrás?! Pero verán, mi "tan querida y amorosa" hermana me borró el archivo de mi computador y ¡paf paf! Una total frustración en escribirlo de nuevo :c Desde ese día procuro mantener cerradito mi computador y con contraseña xDDD_

_En fin, disfruten el capítulo! :D_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

Capítulo 4

—Ichi-nii, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Tú sabes como es el hermano de Rukia —le dijo Karin aguantándose la risa.

El pelinaranja refunfuñó por lo bajo, e ignoró los comentarios de su hermana menor. Siguió haciendo el trabajo extra para el castigo, pensando que Rukia debía estar en su misma situación, con la única diferencia que posiblemente Inoue o Tatsuki la ayudaban un poco. En su caso, Renji, Ishida y Chad no eran de mucha ayuda.

—Onii-chan, si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirnos —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa Yuzu.

—Y no te metas en tantos problemas —agregó Karin con un tono burlón.

—Lo mismo digo —repuso Ichigo.

Las chicas se marcharon al rato después, dejando al pelinaranja sólo en su habitación ya que Renji había salido al patio, Ishida estaba en la biblioteca y Chad estaba por algún lugar del establecimiento, seguramente recostado sobre el césped bajo las sombras de un árbol.

Entonces, alguien tocó. Ichigo fue a abrir la puerta de malagana, pero al ver quien era sonrió y la dejó entrar rápidamente.

—¿Tendremos conexión telepática? —preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Porqué lo dices? —contestó Rukia confundida.

—Siempre vienes cuando estoy sólo.

—Bueno, deberíamos aprovechar ¿no?

La pelinegra sonrió e Ichigo le devolvió el gesto. Se sumieron en un beso largo y apasionado. Las hormonas revolucionadas los descontrolaban a tal punto que lo único que pedían era acabar lo empezado antes de que llegara cualquier persona y los pillara en el acto.

.

.

.

[Karin Pov]

Me calentaba la cabeza intentando resolver los ejercicios de cálculos. Era álgebra, y eso no se me daba bastante bien. Tampoco le preguntaría a Yukio —¡ni loca!— Antes muerta, y no, no estoy exagerando.

Durante estas dos semanas desde mi pequeña venganza, Yukio ha estado más irritante de los normal, y no sé si será mi imaginación, pero sentía que era sólo en mi contra. ¿Acaso sabrá lo que le hice? Bueno, aunque lo supiera, no tiene la más mínima prueba.

Miré de reojo a Yukio. Él estaba jugando con su consola de juegos. Los sonidos de los botones me estaban frustrando y no lograba concentrarme para resolver el ejercicio.

—¿Podrías parar? —le pregunté mientras intentaba controlarme para no gritarle o golpearlo.

—¿Acaso te molesta?

—Pues si —repliqué bruscamente—. No dejas concentrarme

—Aunque te concentres, te vas a equivocar —sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, él tomó mi cuaderno empezó a leerlo—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Eso no se hace así.

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO IDIOTA, FRIKI EGÓLATRA?!

—Y sigues siendo demasiado temperamental.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!?

—Y gritona...

Me levanté precipitadamente de mi asiento, mirando con odio a Yukio y con un tic en el ojo. Sabía que las cosas entre nosotros no cambiarían, pero ¿porqué se esmeraba tanto en hacerme enojar, y más de lo normal? ¿Acaso había descubierto que yo fui la persona que le había hecho esa broma?

Empuñé ambas manos, y ante eso, él sólo sonrió. Le iba a propinar un buen golpe en la cara cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me agarraba ambas manos.

—Basta, Kurosaki.

Volteé la cabeza para encontrarme con unos ojos color turquesa mirándome fijamente.

Toshiro no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que estábamos peleando como siempre, y cuando vio cierta sonrisa en el rostro de Yukio, se percató de lo que intentaba hacer y se apresuró para detener el golpe que le daría, o bueno, eso fue lo que me había dicho apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

—Él quiere provocarte. No le des en el gusto —me susurró en el oído, el cual provocó escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo.

Se prolongó el silencio por varios segundos en el salón, y todos miraban la escena con sumo interés, fue entonces cuando el sensei se aclaró la garganta para hablar. Usaba sus típicas ropas con cierto aspecto de vagueza, y un sombrero de mal gusto.

—Gracias por detener a su compañera Hitsugaya-san. Ahora, por favor vuelva a su asiento —dijo Urahara con amabilidad.

Entonces Toshiro me soltó y volvió a su asiento, me crucé de brazos y al igual que él, me ubiqué en mi pupitre.

—Ustedes dos —dijo el profesor señalando donde Yukio y yo estábamos—. Creo que no tengo más alternativa que cambiarlos de asiento.

—Al fin tiene una buena idea, sensei —repliqué en voz baja para que no me escuchara del todo, pues no quería más problemas.

_._

_._

_._

—Listo, espero que ahora estén conformes —dijo Kisuke Urahara al finalizar aquel cambio de asientos.

—No del todo —replicaron Toshiro y Yukio al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, entonces les tengo otro anuncio —continuó ignorando los comentarios de ambos—. La próxima semana, iremos de excursión.

Todos, menos Toshiro y Yukio celebraron aquel anuncio. No tenían ánimo para eso, después de todo ahora si que vivirían un infierno, y eso todos lo suponían, ya que los habían sentado juntos, mientras que a mí me colocaron junto a Hinamori.

—Ahora, tienen que formar grupos de tres, y el día que viajemos, se les entregará las actividades que deberán realizar, ¿entendido?

—Si —se escuchó en el salón, y de inmediato, todos se empezaron a movilizar mientras armaban los grupos.

Me quedé sentada en mi asiento, mientras miraba con pereza hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera me había percatado que Momo se había levantado. Me di cuenta de aquello cuando volvió acompañada por Hitsugaya.

—Karin, ¿quieres formar un grupo con nosotros? —me preguntó.

—Mmm... Claro —acepté.

Pude notar el malhumor de Toshiro y no pude evitar reírme un poco, ya que me causó gracia que al final Toshiro tendría que terminar aguantando al molesto de Yukio, pero por otro lado, sentí un poco de culpa ya que de no ser por mi, él no tendría que pasar por todo eso.

[Fin del Pov]

* * *

[Yuzu Pov]

Formé grupo con Megu-chan, pero nos faltaba una persona.

Miré a mi hermana, pero al parecer ya había formado un grupo con Momo-chan y Toshiro-kun.

Seguí recorriendo el salón con la mirada, buscando a alguien que estuviera sólo, y apenas mis ojos se toparon con aquel chico que parecía apartado de los demás, le pregunté a Megu-chan si estaba de acuerdo en que lo integrara. Me dijo que no tenía inconvenientes, así que me acerqué a él con cautela, preguntándome a mí misma si sería correcto lo que haría...

—Yukio-san, ¿te gustaría ser con nosotras?

El chico me miró con cierta confusión y sorpresa, pero antes de dejarlo responder, recordé algo muy importante.

—Oh lo siento, no me he presentado formalmente todavía —le dije un tanto nerviosa—. Me llamo Yuzu Kurosaki.

Yukio siguió mirándome extrañado, pero entonces sonrió.

—Claro, seré con ustedes —respondió finalmente con cierto tono de superioridad, como si tratara de decirme: "Felicitaciones, sacaste el premio ganador".

Sonreí automáticamente, y entonces hice una leve reverencia para luego dirigirme nuevamente a mi pupitre que se encontraba en primera fila

Di un suspiro al sentarme, y luego miré por la ventana empezando a cuestionar mis acciones. Pero por otro lado, estaba feliz de que Yukio haya aceptado mi invitación, pues desde aquella broma que le había hecho Karin-chan, lo había visto alejado —más de lo normal— del resto y muchos lo molestaban diciendo que era gay. ¡Pobre! ¡Nadie debería pasar por eso!. Sin embargo, él también tuvo algo de culpa al tener esa actitud que molestaba tanto a mi onee-chan.

Quizás le hace falta un poco de amigos, si los tuviera tal vez así podría cambiar esa actitud. O eso es lo que yo pensaba. Sin embargo, todavía está esa duda divagando en mi cabeza: ¿Está bien lo que estoy haciendo? Después de todo, Yukio-san es el enemigo de mi hermana.

[Fin del Pov]

* * *

[Karin Pov]

Los días pasaban y pasaban, por lo menos ahora eran más relajados y sin tantas irritaciones ni molestias, pero eso era en mi caso, porque Toshiro probablemente no opina lo mismo.

En fin, no ha pasado nada interesante, sólo que llegó un profesor nuevo. Se llama Aizen Sosuke. ¡Arg! Hinamori me habla todo el día de él; "¡Aizen-sama me ha nombrado su ayudante en ciencias!" "Aizen-sama es tan admirable, tan esforzado y trabajador", y muchas cosas como esas. Bueno, este profesor era el nuevo profesor de ciencias, era bastante joven y por lo que nos contó, se había titulado como profesor como hace un año. Aun así, esas no eran razones para que Momo se pusiera a hablar tan reiteradamente de él, es decir, lo único que le faltaba era que creara un Club de fan del profesor Aizen. Era un poco molesto escuchar tanto de él ahora que me siento junto a Hinamori, pero eso era más aceptable que las molestas palabras de Yukio, quien por cierto, hace mucho que ya no me dirige la palabra, ¿será que al fin me dejará en paz?

Sin embargo, hay más cosas que me preocupaban, por ejemplo, Yuzu. Mi melliza siempre se mostraba alegre, pero ahora parecía que algo le molestaba o incluso incomodaba. Me di cuenta que me estaba evitando y eso no lo entendía. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Intenté preguntarle y acercarme a ella pero nada, sólo me respondió: "Estás imaginando cosas Karin-chan", me había dicho sonriendo. ¡Mentira! Claro que no estaba imaginando cosas, pero tampoco quería presionarla para que me diga porque Yuzu es Yuzu, y sabía que no estaría metida en algo malo, así que esperé "pacientemente" a que ella se acercara a mi y me dijera que demonios le ocurría, pero entonces, como si ya se le estuviera haciendo un hábito sumamente extraño, Toshiro me ayudó.

Un día como cualquier otro se acercó a mí y me dijo que no era nada grave, simplemente que habían conformado un grupo para el informe de la excursión. Pero entonces, si no era nada grave, ¿por qué Yuzu estaba así de triste y me evitaba?

—Es como un golpe bajo —le comenté a Toshiro con voz deprimente—. No puedo creer que haya hecho equipo con él.

—Quizás por eso ella te estaba evitando. ¿No crees que sabía que te pondrías así si lo sabías?

Levanté la mirada hacia él sorprendida. Esas palabras si que me habían hecho reaccionar.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Yuzu no estaba molesta conmigo, sólo tenía susto de cómo yo reaccionaría. Claro que estaba molesta por haberme ocultado eso, y más porque aún no me entraba en la cabeza las razones del por qué habían integrado a Yukio, pero no podía molestarme con ella, era mi hermana después de todo, y tendría sus razones.

Decidí no preguntarle nada del tema. Sólo le hice saber que ya sabía que Yukio estaba en su grupo de trabajo, así que podía parar de evitarme, porque eso me entristecía mucho. Pero ese friki no se salvaría de algunas cosas que tenía que decirle.

—Ni se te ocurra molestar u ofender a Yuzu, o si no te las verás conmigo, ¿entendido? —le dije apenas tuve la oportunidad.

—No entiendo, fue ella quién me invitó. Además, debería estar más que feliz por que soy con ellas ¿o no? —me preguntó con esa sonrisa tan fastidiosa que tenía.

—Eres un completo idiota, ¿lo sabías?

Bueno, ya le había advertido. Así que ahora sólo quería despejarme la cabeza con un buen partido de fútbol. Kei, el capitán del equipo, siempre me piropeaba, cosa que me molestaba. Además, por lo que me enteré, tenía una novia que cursaba en el mismo nivel que él, sin embargo, también escuché rumores de que era un mujeriego de primera y que varias chicas caían es sus encantos. No me gustaría estar en el lugar de su novia.

—¡Lanza al arco! —me gritó Kei desde fuera de la línea de jugadas.

No necesitaba que me lo dijeran, sé como jugar, pensé molesta mientras golpeaba el balón y lo lanzaba directo al arco, haciendo evidentemente un gol.

Por una extraña razón, Kei no se había puesto la ropa deportiva así que no estaba jugando con nosotros, sólo observaba desde los bancos.

El capitán tocó el silbato y reunió a todo el equipo en un pequeño círculo.

—Bien hecho —fue lo primero que dijo—. Como capitán debo decirles que hemos progresado mucho. ¡Tenemos el primer lugar del campeonato asegurado! —exclamó con alegría, pero entonces su mirada cambió—. Sin embargo, les tengo una noticia.

Esto es malo, si Kei se pone serio es porque definitivamente algo anda mal.

—Me ausentaré unos meses —dijo finalmente causando impresión en todos—. Debo ir a Estados Unidos por un tiempo debido a unos problemas de mis padres.

—¿Por qué...? —quise formular una pregunta, pero la verdad es que eran tantas que no sabía por donde empezar.

—Sólo será algo puntual, así que volveré en unos dos o tres meses —agregó con una sonrisa, y fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada a mi—. Sé que me extrañarás lindura, pero no te preocupes que pronto estaré de regreso.

—Idiota —le dije, aunque no estaba enojada, pues ya me había acostumbrado al trato de Kei. Efectivamente lo iba a extrañar.

—Pero eres el mejor, ¿qué haremos sin nuestro capitán? —dijo de pronto el arquero del equipo.

—Kurosaki-san es la capitana de reemplazo, ¿qué les parece?

Me tomó de sorpresa, pero no me molestó en lo absoluto. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo así que es ese aspecto estaba todo solucionado, pero aún así, iba a hacer falta un nuevo jugador. Iba a planteárselo cuando él volvió a hablar.

—Me tomé el tiempo de buscar a un nuevo jugador, posiblemente lo conozcas Kurosaki-san. ¡Es un genio! Les aviso ahora que pareciera que es un experto en el balón. ¡Y va en primer año! Es realmente alucinante pero ahora no pudo venir porque tuvo que hacer algo importante.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté impaciente.

—Se llama Toshiro Hitsugaya. ¿Lo conoces verdad? —me preguntó.

—Si, lo conozco —dije dando un suspiro.

Bueno, me sorprendí un poco, no podía negarlo, pues ¿quién diría que Toshiro jugara fútbol de la manera tan "alucinante" como decía Kei? ¿Será obra del destino lo que impulsa a que siempre él termine involucrándose en todo lo que hago o quizás sólo una mera coincidencia?

* * *

**_Notas finales: _**_¿y? ¿cómo estuvo? kajdajdaj ¿vieron que incorporé a Aizen? xDDD a petición de Hope Kibou Esperanza, he decidido incorporar un AizenxHinamori n.n akjdkasdja y bueno, en el próximo capítulo los estudiantes se irán de excursión :33 ¿Qué cosas podrían pasar? o.o Jajaja_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no olviden en dejar un review :3 (de preferencia constructivo y no ofensivo)_

_Sayonara! :D_

* * *

**Fecha de actualización: 12 de Julio del 2013**

**He terminado de revisar todo :) Así que ahora que he releído esta historia puedo por fin intentar inspirarme en avanzar con la historia D: **

**Hago todo lo posible... Por favor, perdónenme por la demora u_u**


End file.
